Goku
A long time ago, a baby was born on Planet Vegeta. The baby`s name was Kakarot. His father was Bardock. One day a creature named Frieza, who all the sayians trusted destroyed Planet Vegeta where the sayians lived. Some of the sayians were put in a space pod to different planets. Kakarot was sent to Planet Earth. One of the members of the Ginyu Force, spotted Kakarot escaping and told their master, Cooler. Cooler said it was his brother`s mess and he should be the one to clean it up. Days later Kakarot`s Space Pod crashed into the ground when SonGohan rescued him and took care of him. His new name was Goku. Few years later Goku grew up into a kid. Kid Goku was trained by SonGohan. Some years later SonGohan died. Kid Goku never lost the 4-Star Dragon Ball that SonGohan (Grandpa) found. One day, Kid Goku needed something to eat. He ate an apple from a Saber-Tooth`s Tree. It was mad and chased Kid Goku. Eventually, The Saber-Tooth kept on running and fell into the ocean. However, Kid Goku grabbed a tree. It cracked and he fell into the ocean as well. He opened clothes to dry. While waiting, he catched a big fish using his tail and then wore his clothes and ran happily. Sudddenly he got hit by Bulma`s car. He was mad and threw Bulma`s Car. Goku asked Bulma to fight and he brought out his stick. Bulma shot Goku several times with a gun. Goku got up. Bulma was suprised. Goku told Bulma to come to his house and share the giant fish that he brought to eat while chatting. Bulma agreed. Finally they got to Goku`s house. Bulma saw the 4-Star Dragon Ball and ran to it. Goku said, '' Get your hands off my grampa!'' and snatched it. From Bulma. Bulma told Goku, '' You want to know why it glowing!'' Goku said, '' Yeah!'' So Bulma told Goku that there are 7 dragon balls and when you have gathered them all up a dragon will appear and grant you one wish and then they will scatter all across the Earth again. Bulma said, '' I`m going to wish for the best boyfriend in the world.'' She said you are going to let me use your dragon ball. Goku screamed, NO! Bulma said, '' Not even if I show you my phany'' Goku didn`t care! Bulma said how about a deal. Goku let`s Bulma use the dragon ball and Bulma takes him on adventures across the worlds. Goku agreed. They got on a machine. It went so fast!!! Then Bulma had to stop to pee. She hid behind a rock. Goku wondered why she couldn`t just pee in front of him. A creature captured her. He used the machine to reach the creature in the air with Bulma. The machine fell down and Goku soon almost fell down as well when he used his stick to go in the air and hit the creature. He rescued Bulma. Soon it turned noon and they were on Bulma`s motorcycle. Soon it turned night. Bulma used a thing to make a house. Goku thought the house was amazing. He learned what a TV does. Soon Bulma realized that Goku needed a bath. Bulma told him to take a bath. Goku didn`t know what a bath was so Bulma had to bathe Goku. Soon, Bulma learned that the tail was real when he used it to scrub his back. 'Then, Bulma thought it was a great idea to take a bath. So Bulma took a bath. Suddenly, Goku came into the bathroom. Bulma dived into the bathtub out of shame. She screamed, GOKU!!!!! Goku said you don`t have to be ashamed. Bulma was mad. Goku said, You`re just jealous that you don`t have a tail!'' GET OUT!! Then, Bulma asked Goku to join her for dinner. Goku said,Nah! I`ll eat something that will make me stronger! Anyway, the bread`s to hard!